Carl Johnson
Summary Carl Johnson is the protagonist of the 2004 video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is easily one of the most notable (and beloved) characters in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B normally, up to 9-A with weaponry Name: Carl Johnson, CJ Origin: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Gender: Male Age: 24 in San Andreas, 50 in the present day (Carl Johnson was born July 4th, 1968, and San Andreas takes place in a 1992 setting) Classification: Adult Male/Street Gangster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of Boxing, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and many types of weapons, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons) and Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower and molotovs), Eventually becomes immune to ordinary fire Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily kill an adult male in 2-4 hits after learning Muay Thai, and send them flying back a few meters. Can destroy cars after repeatedly hitting them. Can dent metal with his strikes, even on armored vehicles like the SWAT APC. Can knock down metal posts and fences with a few hits. Can easily destroy wooden boxes with a few hits. In the mission The Da Nang Thang, one can choose to destroy the lock while unarmed in order to open the container. Casually opened the door of an air-pressurized aircraft while freefalling from high altitudes in the mission Freefall and can also do this in normal gameplay. Can also kill Big Smoke in the final mission unarmed if one wishes to do so. Can also fight against and kill characters who can somewhat harm him), higher with Melee Weapons (Like the Katana or the Chainsaw). Wall level with most firearms, Explosives and Heavy Weapons (Most guns can blow up cars, trucks and even military helicopters with ease. The Minigun and Flamethrower can effortlessly mow down through traffic and other reinforced military equipment), Small Building level with weapons like Satchel Charges and Rocket Launchers (Capable of destroying aircraft like the Hydra VTOL and Hunter Attack Helicopter which are based on the British Aerospace Harrier II and Boeing AH-64 Apache, and even cargo planes respectively. Blew up the generators of the Sherman Dam) Speed: Peak Human (Far faster than most peak athletes. Can keep up with cars moving at moderate speeds). Superhuman (Likely 74 km/h) with his jetpack Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can deadlift 320 pounds, and he can bench press 320 pounds for many reps. Can casually force open aircraft doors while at high altitudes) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Can tank about 3 point-blank rocket launcher shots and 2 point-blank Homing Launcher shots before dying. Can survive satchel charges exploding in his face. Can survive falls from high altitudes and being run over by trains and other vehicles at top speed just fine. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time, upon completing the Firefighter mission, he becomes immune to ordinary fire. Can survive high falls, this is enhanced further after reaching his peak potential. Easily tanked a helicopter explosion that killed the rest of its inhabitants and then survived a high dive into water soon after in the mission The Da Nang Thang. Shrugged off diving into water from the Cochrane Dam in the mission Dam and Blast, and regularly does so in normal gameplay), higher with Body Armor Stamina: Fairly high (CJ can go for hours in a fight if need be, and although he does tire after excessive sprinting, swimming, or cycling, it does not impede his ability to keep endlessly fighting), Nigh-Infinite after completing the Burglar missions (Doing so nets CJ infinite sprinting) Range: Standard melee range normally. About hundreds of meters with a rocket launcher. Standard Equipment: Body Armor, An arsenal of weaponry, though he is limited to one of each type, Jetpack (Obtained after missions performed for Mike Toreno) Intelligence: Moderately high (While initially a bit of a bonehead, by game's end he was capable of outwitting his rival gangs, the LSPD, and the Mafia, and has started up & expanded a few businesses) Weaknesses: Lacks the pure ruthlessness of his fellow GTA protagonists, often finds himself in bad situations. Note: This details Carl Johnson assuming his physical stats and health are maxed out via normal means (within the game, without any mods or cheats or hacks), while he is wearing body armor. Gallery File:CJ_gta_sa.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Criminals Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:Thieves Category:Tier 9